Happy Birthday
by Eric's Alan
Summary: 2nd place winner of the DGM fan art competition hosted by hyungixl. Dedicated to Bea Manalaysay. Congratulations!


**To _Bea Manalaysay_ for winning 2nd place in the DGM Fanart competition April-June 2014**

~X~X~X~X~ ~X~X~X~X~ ~X~X~X~X~

Allen leaned against the fence watching Lenalee. The Muzai Gakuen tennis team was having their morning practice. He loved watching Lenalee play. She was so graceful and yet she was one of the best on the team. She was trying to teach him to play, but he just wasn't very good. Lenalee, on the other hand, was absolutely amazing. He was snapped away from his thoughts by someone covering his eyes from behind.

"Guess who."

"Lenalee." Allen laughed and turned around to face her.

Lenalee kept her arms around Allen's neck. "Yep."

"Is something wrong? Your serve seemed off." Allen asked as he removed himself from Lenalee's arms and took her hand.

"No. I just couldn't seem to get in my zone." Lenalee replied as they walked to class.

"Sorry." Allen pulled Lenalee closer to him.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. I'm still sorry."

Lenalee rolled her eyes "Allen some times I wonder about you."

"But what would you do without me?" Allen teased.

Lenalee hummed and pretended to think about that. After a moment she glanced back to Allen with a grin.

"Here let me take your bag." Allen paused as Lenalee handed him her bag. He tossed it over his shoulder with his and then wrapped his arm back around Lenalee.

"You don't have to carry my bag you know."

"Yeah, but I want to."

"Lenalee, I was thinking...would you like to go out on a date tonight?" Allen asked, hoping her answer would be yes. He already had something planned for the date. He wanted this one to be special. After all, it is her birthday.

Lenalee smiled as Allen held open the door to the science building. "I would love that."

"Great! I will pick you up at eight." Allen said, putting their bags down under the table.

~X~ TIME SKIP ~X~

Allen knew Lenalee like the back of his hand, but it always made him nervous taking her out. He was always worried that he would disappoint her. He paced restlessly outside the girls dorm waiting for Lenalee. He was going to take her to a nice restaurant.

Lenalee glanced out the window of the dorm. Allen was outside pacing nervously. She wasn't sure where Allen was going to take her, but since they were allowed off campus until the gates closed at ten on Friday through Sunday she assumed they would leave. She was dressed in a short, red shirt and a black ruffled shirt. The sleeves fell just over her shoulder and her black flats had red ribbons on them. She took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping into the warn night air.

Allen turned as the door opened and Lenalee stepped out. She literally took his breath away. "Ready?" he breathed and held out his arm.

Lenalee gave a small nod and walked down the stairs and took Allen's waiting arm. Wrapping her arm around his she said. "Will you tell me where you're taking me?"

"Of course not." he winked "It would ruin the surprise." It wasn't a long walk and the air was cool. The stars were shining in the cloudless sky. The streets were busy with people going to and from their destinations. The lights of the city blocked out the starry sky, but on the way back to the school they would see it once again. They turned the corner and came to a small restaurant. Allen opened the door and held it open for Lenalee.

Lenalee stepped into the dimly lit restaurant and glanced around. It had a certain charm to it. There were candles placed on every table and the lights hung down from the ceiling.

Allen stepped over to the woman waiting for them. "Two."

"Right this way, sir." she smiled and lead them to one of the tables in the back. Leaving two menus on the table she took their drink orders and left.

Allen pulled Lenalee's chair back for her. After she was seated he went to the other side of the table and sat down. Not long after the waitress came and took their orders.

~X~

After they ate, Allen decided it was time for Lenalee's surprise. "Hey, Lenalee are you ready for your real surprise?"

"What?" Lenalee questioned in confusion.

Allen waved over one of the waiters. He was carrying a small chocolate cake. "Happy birthday, Lenalee."


End file.
